Gift? What Gift?
by RomanticAnimeDreamer
Summary: America doesn't know what to do for England for Christmas. How will these two spend it? (Very bad summary)


What Starts Out Wrong, Can Become Nice

I paced back and forth in my room thinking about what to get England for Christmas. Things still need to be patched up between my boyfriend and I. He's so old that I'm thinking about giving him one of my antique cars. But how can I give one up! Their my babies. I sighed frustrated. Then I got an amazing idea.

I can just show England how much I love him! I smiled to myself, pleased that I finally came up with a great idea! How I was going to do it would fall right into place when I tried to put my plan into action just like how it does in battle. I could just invite him and he could spend Christmas over here with me!

My phone started to ring and I picked up on the third ring only to regret it.

"You honestly couldn't answer the bloody phone on the first ring! You ungrateful brat!" England scolded me. I sighed audibly into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what do you want?"

"You never change. Anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to spend Christmas here." That's a nice offer. Though that was what I was going to say and just when I was just about to object and tell him my proposal, he cuts in to say, "It's the least you could do for me after everything." Blunt as always.

"Fine. I'll just dive my new car that Japan got me for an early gift over to your place. I'll be there in two days."

"America…you can't DRIVE to my place, you bloody idiot." England fires at me.

"And why not!" I protest.

"Because we are separated by water! Or did you forget that? Again." To which I stay silent at because he's right and I won't acknowledge that fact. "I'll just come over to your place before you drown yourself. I'll see you in a few hours. Bye." Go figure. "Oh and flying mint bunny says bye too!" With that he hangs up.

"There is no flying mint bunny!" I yell into the dead line and slam the phone down. I guess I should but that Christmas tree up now…

Few hours later…

England doesn't have the courtesy to knock. Instead he just opens the door with a "Merry Christmas America!" And sets his things down.

"You could knock England-teme." I scowl at him.

"So meeeeeaaaaaan America. You should call me nii-san or at least England-senpai!"

"In your dreams old man." I shoot over my shoulder as I place his things in my room since I have no spare bedroom. "I will never call you those things, especially when you wear those ridiculous clothes." I say with a snicker. I look at his attire, very amused that his fashion sense is just as bad, if not worse, than his cooking.

"For your information, these are the latest style at home!" He follows me to the room.

"I don't even want to know anymore."

"What do you mean by that you bloody-oooohhh hi little guy! What are you doing here? You wanted to see America too! Awwww your so adorable…." England started to rant. He makes fun of me about my friend Tony when over here he talks to things that don't even exist. He shook his head and waited for the little episode to subside.

"Oh! Your still here America! Say, wanna go make some dinner?" England says cheerily.

"Sure, kitchen is down the hall."

"Great!"

We entered the kitchen and England started grabbing ingredients from the cupboards.

"How about we make milkshake cookies!" I ask excitedly and already feeling my mouth water at the thought of it.

England's face cringed with disgust. "America, that's not healthy and wouldn't taste good either. No. We are not making that. Instead we'll make Earl Grey cookies." He says with a nod of finality and for once I stay quiet for once. I would love to argue with him but I'm trying to patch things up with him, not wars.

He gave me a plate of his food and I took a bite and I was ready to spit it right back out. "Your cooking is terrible as always." I comment dryly.

"But you eat it," England says to me with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, old geezer." I say with a smile on my lips.

After we finish eating we go into the living room and sit by the fire. We talk for a while and its nice to do so. I even gave him his Christmas present. Then, England had to talk about a ghost story.

"Stop England. You know I don't like those kinds of stories." I tell him.

"I can't believe it. Your all talk but a little ghost story scares you." He shakes his head.

"It's not that!" I say indignantly, "It's just that Christmas isn't about that. You just don't get it! You can't even give me, your boyfriend, a Christmas present because you don't believe in Christmas!"

"I believe in Christmas. I don't believe in Santa Claus." He replies calmly.

"Same thing, England." I mutter softly. I heard England sigh as he stood up and walked towards me and sat down with a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you upset with me for not getting you a gift," he whispers quietly in my ear. My only response was a nod, keeping my eyes trained ahead. "America, look at me." England grabs the side of my face and angles it towards his own. "Baaaaaka."

"What!-" I start.

"Listen first for once," England cuts me off. "I didn't give you a present today because it's Christmas eve. But I have a gift for you tomorrow."

All I could do was be in shock. England. The same England who doesn't believe in Santa still got me a gift for the holiday. When I was little England got me gifts but never on Christmas.

"You got me a…gift?"

"Didn't I just say that?" England asked with false confusion on his face.

"But, you don't do Christmas yourself."

"America, the reason why I'm giving you a present is because I know how important Christmas means to you." England tells me.

I'm speechless at the thought of England doing this for me. He actually cared and here I am like a total teme with no gift that would mean much to England. Then an idea came to me. Something that would be subtle and protect my pride but still something that would mean something special to England.

"England."

"Yes, America?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why would you want to do that? Did that ghost story frighten you that much?"

"NO! I just thought I would do something nice for you!" This time it was England who was speechless and wide-eyed. He didn't know how to take my act of kindness. Finally he reacted with a big goofy grin. He quickly took a hold of my hand and ran to my bedroom room with me being dragged behind him.

"Your so adorable America. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas England," I replied with a slight blush. And with that we went to bed and stayed awake for the clock to strike midnight, signaling Christmas morning.


End file.
